hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
User Logs
Screens are informative panels found around The House. In Hello Charlotte, all Screens contain User Logs. Though some Screens appear to be written by Charlotte, the author of some of them is ambiguous. Hello Charlotte User Log 0000: "Puppet Manual" Location: Dining Room, to the right of User Log 0002. Puppet Control Menu has 4 options: STUFF, TASKS, REWIND POINTS, EXIT. Junk is stuff we throw away. STUFF is junk we keep. TASKS are daily life quests. REWIND POINTS contain saved data of previous events. NB! Should be used ONLY if the Puppet dies or if the Puppeteer must leave the Control Console. EXIT should NOT be an option for a responsible Puppeteer. User Log 0001: "Might Be Useful" Location: Charlotte's bedroom. 1. Look out for Puppeteer Symbols. 2. Only the Users with "X" in their names have access to all doors. User Log 0002: "The House" Location: Dining Room, to the left of User Log 0000. Basement: Dissection Room, Tailoring Room, Test Rooms Ground Floor: Living Rooms At night after Felix goes missing. Basement: Dissection Room, Tailoring Room, Test Rooms Ground Floor: Living Rooms, ??? Room 1st Floor: School Floor 2nd Floor: Hospital Floor 3rd Floor: Library Floor 4th Floor: Labour Floor 5th Floor: Government Floor 6-12th Floor: 4-10th Dimensions User Logs 0003 and 0004 These elusive logs do not appear to have event scripting anywhere and thus do not exist. User Log 0005: "The Umbrella Man" Location: Dissection Room, leftmost screen. He appeared out of nowhere when I was a child. Whether I was in kindergarten or in the library, with mom or alone in my room, he was always there, watching me with his yellow eyes from the darkest corner of the room, not uttering a single word. When I tried to tell mother about him, he lifted a finger to his lips, as if not wanting me to speak. So I didn't. In my "Book of Truth", I called him "The Observer". As soon as I defined him, the man spoke for the first time. "Oh? That name is not bad, I must say," he remarked. "However, wouldn't anyone who watches over you become an "observer"?" I had to agree. "Hmm...Then, I'll call you the "Umbrella Man"!" Slightly taken aback, the man coughed. "Ahem. Although I would have preferred a more euphonic name, let it stay this way." Since then, I gave every new person I've met in the House a distinctive name." User Log 0006: "The Umbrella Man - 2" Location: Dissection Room, middle screen. When mom asked who was I talking to, I didn't tell her about the Umbrella Man. Instead, I told a lie. User Log 0007: "My Birthday" Location: Dissection Room, rightmost screen. On the day of my 10th birthday, the door bell rang in the middle of the night. A masked man wearing a tophat and a black suit was standing behind the door. "Hello, little Charlotte." he said with a smile of a man who offers children candies. "Mother told me not to talk to strangers." I answered in a determined voice. He let out a sigh. "I am no stranger to you. Human memory is so ephemeral, isn't it." "Even if I do know you, you must be a bad guy." I insisted. "Me? Bad? Why so?" I had to come up with something. "That's because...All villains wear tophats." "Oh, is that so. What a silly prejudice." the man commented with a small laugh. "Don't let this appearance fool you." With those words, he took off the mask. As I thought, the man was none other than the Umbrella Man himself. "Although I'd love to have a chat with you on your significant day of the year, I came for another reason." I tilted my head, curious. "Listen closely, little one." "I came to inform you that a Puppeteer has been assigned to you since you've reached the age of ten." "Who's that?" "They are a representative of the True Realm, designed specifically to watch over your troublesome species. The one assigned to you is a Seth type Puppeteer." "As for their purpose, they are here to guide you, the Puppets, throughout your short lives." "Why would they do that?" "You see, little one, free will is fiction." "Mm-hmm." I chewed on my words, trying to come up with a smart reply. "Ah, this choice of words must have been too difficult for a child. Let's say it in other way." "Meet your new friend who will watch over you. Their name is Seth." "Don't bully them too much, okay?" User Log 0008: " " Location: Chem Lab. "Tssss! They're watching." Hello Charlotte Episode 2 User Log 0001: "The Fog" Location: Back of the Dissection Room in the basement. Back in the days, I used to be at the top of my class. I loved being right. Answering correctly. I loved doing things better than everyone else. Mother always said that I inherited my hardworking mindset from my father. I was happy. I wasn't [ ] ----sgdh[S;OFJ[FRAGMENT DELETED It's just that one day my classmates decided that sdg]-- DELETED DELETED DELETED Then, one day, the fog appeared. Which each passing day, I found my head becoming filled with it until I couldn't think clearly anymore. I've become clumsy. Absentminded. Indecisive. Everything I [ ] to be. I [ ] myself for it. One day, I realized that the fog wasn't just in my head anymore. It was all around me. Surrounding me. Consuming me. Shielding me. Category:Reference Category:Plot Category:Dialogue